spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Father, The Son, and the Holy Fonz
The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz SpongeBob starts his own religion. Season: 4 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 68 Prod. no.: 4ACX22 Featuring: SpongeBob, Plankton, Harold SquarePants, The Fonz Also Appearing: Sandy, Pearl, Patrick, Squidward, Fred, Tom, John, Nancy Fishly, Nat Fishly, Vern and Johnny, Lindsay Lohan, Gavin MacLeod, Kirk Cameron, Kathy Bates, Nancy the Postal Lady, Bob Bobber, Sherman Hemsley, Paula Adbul, Kimmy, Tiffany, Kelly, Todd, Cousin Mary Plot: When SpongeBob's dad visits the gang, he tries to impose his religious beliefs on the gang. But after a mishap leaves Plankton stuck living in a bubble, SpongeBob searches for a new religion finding faith in his television hero the Fonz. But "Happy Days" are not quite here as the newly established Chirch of the Fonz strugles to retain its remember. Cutaways #Tainted Holy Water #Kathy Bates #''Face/Off'' #SpongeBob rents Sandy's uterus #TV Announcers #Jesus Quantum Leap #Wound up Plankton #''Happy Days'' #SpongeBob loses his virginity #Aaron Neville megaphone #Pinball Number Count #Plankton on helium #Cousin Mary's wedding #"Opposites Attract" Plot SpongeBob's devout Catholic father, Harold, visits Quahog. Upon arrival, he insists that Plankton be baptized as a Catholic. After visiting a church with SpongeBob and Plankton, Harold is informed the holy water is tainted and he will have to wait. Francis is in disbelief, and baptizes Plankton himself. Plankton soon becomes unwell and is informed that he must be quarantined and kept in a germ-free environment by a doctor. Then Sandy discovers SppongeBob had Plankton baptized without her knowledge, and tells SpongeBob to stand up for his beliefs and not allow himself to be bullied by his father. SpongeBob converts to Mormonism, but discovers that Mormons cannot drink alcohol; he then tries Jehovah's Witnesses and attempts door-to-door preaching. He finds someone who is actually interested in hearing what he has to say; however, he fails to teach them anything about the religion. As a final attempt, SpongeBob tries Hinduism; when he tackles the Hindu leader to the floor, believing the red dot on his head to be a laser spot from a sniper rifle, he is dismissed from the meeting. Unable to find a religion suited to him, SpongeBob decides to create his own religion, based on Happy Days, calling his newly-founded Church The "First United Church of the Fonz". To the Griffins' (mainly Sandy') surprise, many people turn up for the first worship service, much to the annoyance of Squidward, who dislikes the idea that SpongeBob is a religious leader (likely due to SpongeBob being an atheist). In order to stop SpongeBob from continuing his new religion, Squidward joins forces with Harold to find a way to deter people from worshiping the Fonz. Three representatives from other religions show up to the services of the Church of the Fonz. The first informs people that he has formed the Church of George Jefferson (from All in the Family) and a good portion of the congregation leaves with him. The second claims to have created the Church of Captain Stubing (from Love Boat) and another chunk of the congregation leaves with him. The third person is Kirk Cameron and SpongeBob assumes that Cameron is there to announce the formation of the Church of Mike Seaver (Cameron's character on Growing Pains), but Cameron lets him know that he's there to convert people to Christianity and the remainder of the congregation leaves with him. Back at home, Sandy comforts SpongeBob, who is upset at the failure of his Church, by telling him that if his church embraced the Fonz's values of friendship, it is worthwhile, but SpongeBob highly doubts it, however the scene shifts & Harold is shown looking at a picture of the Fonz, puts it down on a table, gets on his knees as if to pray, and claps to the beat of "Rock Around the Clock", and the episode ends. Trivia *The is one of the two episodes of'' Family Sponge'' to be rated TV-MA on Nick@Nite, primarily because of its irreverent take on religion. However, on FOX, this is rated TV-14: DLV. *All non-English-language versions of this episode use a different title card. **Relatedly the title is shorten to "The Holy Fonz". Deleted Scenes #Enchanted forest #Sense of smell #Bullseye #Gina Davis Rating *TV-MA (Nick@Nite) *TV-14: DLV (FOX) Gallery LSF.png|French title card Hf.png|Japanese title card ESF.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4 Category:PG-13